


Guardians of the Falls

by alphatoothless



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Animal Demons, Apocalyptic Prophecies, Beasts of Gravity Falls, Demon Mating, F/M, Guardian Demons, M/M, Magic, Sexual Content in 4th Chapter, possessive!dipper, realm-hopping
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-12-07
Updated: 2016-12-08
Packaged: 2018-09-07 02:29:52
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 7,226
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8779603
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/alphatoothless/pseuds/alphatoothless
Summary: The Guardians of Gravity Falls had finally returned.





	1. The Return

Perhaps the strangest thing about the Pines family wasn’t their odd relations with demons or their mysterious experiments performed in their home, but the youngest twins in the family line. The two seemed like opposites, yet worked together as one, solving mysteries and creating even more. While one was mastered in the art of communication with beasts, the other was skilled in the art of dark abilities that the townspeople often thought came from the book the boy held. However, strange events often occurred around the boy, even when the boy didn’t have the old artifact. If this didn’t strike the citizens as strange, the twins were also followed by strange demons that disguised themselves as creatures of the woods. The boy’s demon pawed next to him as an unnatural golden wolf, and the girl’s demon stumbled as an oddly purple pig that she held often. Unlike their mysterious aura, the twins were outgoing and sweet, often exploring the woods and gracing the townspeople with their light-hearted smiles. Their demons, however, remained as a guardian shadow, watching the twins wherever they went. 

The townspeople were unsure of why the twins had these strange animals, and were always unable to get any answers as to where the twins had obtained such creatures. They’d never seen their older relatives, nor had any explanation as to where the twins had come from. They’d appeared one fateful summer day, solving mysteries and mapping the forest. The closest individuals to the twins were the younger children of Gravity Falls, and even the children couldn’t explain the twins’ strange existence, nor the creatures who had the ability to speak. They couldn’t explain the girl’s ability to speak to the animals of the forest, nor could they explain the boy’s ability to levitate objects and summon creatures that seemed ancient and mythological in nature whenever he pleased. Yet, the townspeople realized the twins weren’t dangerous, and in fact protected the small town in many strange occurrences that remained unexplained. 

This boy was Dipper Pines, the apprentice of the unseen Stanford Pines and student of dark magic, and this girl was Mabel Pines, apprentice of the infamous Stanley Pines and student of the beasts of the forest, of the odd and darkly magical Pines family. Their beasts, the demonic guardians that were always present with the twins, were Bill Cipher of the Nightmare Realm, and Tad Strange of the Realm of Chaos. 

Questions arose of the twins’ slow lack of appearances in the town the older they grew. Their demons frequented often when the twins had disappeared completely, often pacing through the town in a panicked manner. They would pace the town, causing fear to arise at their very presence without what the townspeople had assumed were their owners. This carried on for several months before the creatures had suddenly vanished as well. When the children were asked about what had happened to the twins, they remained clueless, stating the twins had disappeared on what they described as an ‘important mission’. Months eventually turned into years, and the twins’ existence slowly faded in the townspeople’s minds. 

That is, until one fateful day a year ago when two young adults walked to the edge of town with a large, menacing purple boar and a giant, red-marked golden wolf. Later that day, the twins left town in the presence of two taller men with golden and purple hair. The townspeople remained silent, watching as confusion swept over the town once again, yet strangely comforted by the twins’ re-arrival. 

The Guardians of Gravity Falls had finally returned.


	2. Training

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The twins practice their powers in preparation for something the demons seem to know is coming.

Dipper Pines was a tall man with odd, detailed tattoos covering his forearms. He had fluffy hair and dark brown eyes that showed no malice in any who matched them. He often carried a book that had no title, with a cover that was fairly worn. A strange necklace hung from his neck, bearing a design of a triangle with a single eye at its center. He was usually shy, with a soft voice and a gentle smile to those he greeted. He was well spoken and would have easily passed for an anxious teenager had the townspeople not recognized his name. His golden wolf carried similar markings on its body to the man’s, and remained by the man’s side always. Dipper referred to the large wolf as Bill, often speaking to it in a hushed tone as he wrote in his book. 

Mabel Pines was a tall woman, though shorter than her twin, with long brown hair and gentle brown eyes. She had a bright smile, and seemed to brighten any room she entered. A necklace graced her own neck, though it held that of a rectangle with a similarly fashioned eye. She was usually outgoing, only relating to her twin brother in that of looks and her protectiveness of her brother. Her dark purple-haired boar would often nudge her in warning or of affection, and would often be referred to as Tad, though sometimes affectionately as Waddles due to the boar’s stumbled walk. 

The two resided in a small house on the outskirts of town, often seen speaking with their creatures or practicing strange magic that the townspeople were often too afraid to approach about. Today was no different for the twins as they stood in front of the old shack, facing each other as their demons held their stance next to the twins. Dipper had his journal opened in one hand, his other engulfed in bright blue flames that matched the tense blue of his eyes. Bill sat next to the boy, watching the boar across with a smug aura. Mabel had both hands up in defense, concentration taking over her features as Tad watched her intently. 

“Are you ready, Mabel?” 

“Go for it, bro-bro!”

The blue flames grew in the boy’s hand suddenly, and Mabel’s eyes widened when the flames were suddenly closer. She dodged out of the way, feeling the heat almost lick the edge of her sweater. She huffed, dragging her foot behind as her eyebrows furrowed. She clenched her jaw as her attention turned toward Tad, who suddenly stiffened. The boar howled, suddenly charging at Dipper with wild snarls. Dipper yelped as he dodged, rolling to the side as dirt covered his shoulder. He gripped the book in his hand, shutting it as the boar roared and turned to round on him again. Mabel rose her hands again, and the boar’s eyes glowed brightly. Its tusks enlarged and suddenly its size increased to that of an elephant. Dipper dodged the incoming attack again, flipping through his book in a panic as the boar toppled over a tree. 

“Focus, Dipper! You know what to do!” Bill hissed beside him. 

Dipper clenched his jaw, shutting the book and staring ahead at the boar who had steadied itself. Mabel’s own eyes glowed a dark purple as she stood in the center of the clearing, and suddenly the boar’s tusks glowed a gentle purple. Dipper swallowed hard as the boar charged again, and the blue flames engulfed his arms as he raised them. The boar yelped as it was lifted into the air suddenly, wiggling its limbs to escape. Bill gave a soft trill in response. Dipper gave a startled laugh, smiling wide as Tad’s eyes returned to their normal soft purple as he remained floating in the air. Mabel grinned, running to her brother from across the clearing.

“Dipper, you did it!” 

“I did, I really did!” Dipper’s grin spread across his face fully, smiling when his sister tackled him into a crushing hug. Tad was lowered then, gently placed on the ground as Dipper lowered his arms, returning his sister’s hug. 

“Excellent job, Dipper! I knew you could do it!” Tad snapped his fingers, lifting to his hind legs as he suddenly morphed into a human form. The demon stood taller than Mabel, with dark purple hair soft purple eyes. He bore a black Bowler’s hat and a fitting dark suit, smiling softly at the excited twins. 

Bill rolled his eyes, walking to stand by the Dipper’s side. Suddenly a golden-haired man stood next to him, bearing a single golden eye as the other remained covered by a black eyepatch. He wore a similar black top hat, with a fitting dark suit as he glared at the other demon. 

“Yeah, whatever. I was the one that taught him, pig.” Bill spat, placed a possessive hand on Dipper’s shoulder when the twins broke their hug, causing Dipper to roll his eyes. 

“Bill, cut it out.” Dipper shrugged the hand off, giving the demon a pointed look. 

“And incredible job on your part, Mabel. You’re getting stronger every day.” Tad turned to the woman, smiling warmly. She grinned, taking the demon into a hug.

“Thank you, Tad! That means a lot! We’ve been practicing so much, I’m glad it all paid off!”

“I think it’d be safe to say we should take a little break?” Dipper winked at his sister, an indication of their pre-planning.

“I agree! We’ve been training for weeks!” Mabel whined, pouting to Tad.

“Absolutely not! You need more trai-“

“Take a small break, twins. You deserve it.” Tad cut Bill off, earning a scowl in response. 

The twins grinned in excitement, running into the old shack before the demon could change his min. Bill growled at Tad, grabbing the purple demon’s suit as he pulled him closer to himself.

“What do you think you’re doing?”

“They’re just humans, Bill. You can’t be pushing them like this forever.” 

“Do you not remember what happened with the last mission? They were trapped in the Nightmare Realm for six years. And when we finally bailed them out of there, they were trapped in your dimension for four. They’re not ready for what’s coming and we’re running out of time.” Bill hissed, the tattoos that peeked through his suit sleeve were glowing a bright red that matched his slowly glowing red eye.

“We have plenty of time before it comes to that, Bill. You know that.” 

Bill growled, shoving the other demon backward as he turned. 

“Well, risk Shooting Star then. See if I care. But Pine Tree is my future mate, and I’m not letting him suffer for your foolishness.” 

“You’re only pushing him away further. You’ll never be able to actually mate him if you continue at this rate, Cipher.” Tad bit back, anger finally imminent in his tone.

Bill rounded on the demon, snarling as his fist was suddenly engulfed in harmless blue flames and stopped midair before it could land on the purple demon’s cheek. He snapped his head to see Dipper at the doorway, his hand held forward to cease his demon’s movements. 

“Bill, stop it!” Dipper snapped as he released the demon’s fist. 

Bill huffed angrily, glaring at the demon before turning away to walk toward Dipper. He pulled the smaller man close, leaning down to aggressively make a single lick to the human’s neck before gently shoving past to enter the house. Dipper shivered, feeling the saliva quickly dry against his skin. He only stared at the purple demon who gave him an apologetic look in response. Sighing, he turned on his heel to re-enter the house, catching a glimpse of his demon trudging up the stairs. He rolled his eyes at his demon’s dramatics, instead turning to see his sister rush into the kitchen. He followed her, his own stomach growling at the physical exertion from the morning and the lack of breakfast he’d had earlier. Mabel began pulling out bread, leading Dipper to pull supplies out of the refrigerator for sandwiches. As she laid out the bread on small plates and he began piling meat on the slices, he heard gentle footsteps approach behind them. He had already sensed it wasn’t his own demon, and remained calm as gentle arms wrapped around his sister’s torso. 

“Tad, do you want a sandwich, too?” Mabel grinned, turning to look at the demon out of the corner of her eye. 

“Ah, thank you, dear Shooting Star, but I must decline. I just came to see what you were doing.” 

Mabel shrugged, finishing the sandwiches by squeezing mayonnaise on the bun and plopping it on top. She handed her brother one of the plates, grabbing her own as she wiggled out of her demon’s hold. He only smiled in return, allowing the smaller human to escape as she joined her brother at the table.

“So does this mean we can have the rest of the day off?” Mabel and Dipper leaned in close, giving the demon their signature begging pose.

“I don’t see why not. You’ll just have to check with your demon, Dipper. He seems fairly upset with me right now, so I doubt he’ll agree if I’m the one who tells him.” 

Dipper rolled his eyes, turning his attention to the freshly made sandwich. He took a bite as Mabel pouted.

“Well, what’s the point of having the day off if Dipper is going to be training?” 

Tad only chuckled in response, brushing Mabel’s hair behind her ear. Dipper made a face as he finished his sandwich hurriedly, wanting to escape the overly romantic scene in front of him. He swiped his plate, quickly placing it into the sink as he walked out of the room.

“I’m going to go talk to Bill, I’ll tell you what happens!” 

He heard the two voice a response, but didn’t pay much attention as he climbed the stairs. He glanced at the bathroom, quickly ruling it out when it was empty and the door was cracked open. So, the demon was probably in his room, then. He walked down the hallway and up the second set of stairs to see Bill on his bed, glaring at the ceiling. He frowned as he entered the room completely, floor creaking below him as he approached the golden-haired man.

“Bill, I’m sorry for snapping at you.”

Bill only grunted in response, choosing to close his one eye as he remained on the bed. 

“I just wanted a break because we’ve been going nonstop since…”

“Since what, Pine Tree?” Bill’s voice was low, not quite masking its threatening undertone.

“Since that night.” 

Bill sighed loudly, sitting up with a quick jerking motion as he opened his eye. Dipper flinched, but remained standing in front of the demon. 

“Look, I just-“

“Drop it, kid. You can have the rest of the day off. I need to take care of an errand anyway.” Bill pushed himself off the bed away from the human, straightening his suit neatly.

“Bill, where are you going?”

Instead of answering, the demon snapped his fingers and disappeared, leaving Dipper to frown as he stood alone in the room. The human rubbed his arm, guilt a constant weight in his stomach as the night continued to haunt his memories. 

He just wished he could go back and fix his stupid mistake.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Will update weekly.


	3. Piglet

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> With Bill's absence, Tad must protect the twins from dangerous creatures that come their way. Dipper comes to terms with his demon and their past together, in high hopes the demon will return again soon.

The twins had decided in a hike, in high hopes that it would calm Dipper's nerves over the disappearance of his demon. It'd been a few days now, and the male twin couldn't get over his constant anxiety over the blond demon. His mind consistently brought up that night, and he frowned further. His twin sister noticed, quickly giving him a gentle nudge to regain his attention.

"DipDop, you have to stop worrying. He'll come back!" She offered reassuringly, giving him a warm smile.

The twin gave a curt nod before turning his attention to the ground. Both twins knew something was terribly odd in the demon's behavior, especially since the demon never left Dipper's side, especially not for longer than a few minutes. The time had spanned now, and it was clear even the other demon was becoming concerned, though he remained silent on the issue. The twins continued forward, climbing the slowly elevating hill with Mabel's boar trudging carefully behind. Dipper readjusted the backpack on his shoulders, glancing at the summoning zodiac tattooed on his arm. He'd guessed if he really wanted to, he could summon the demon, but he decided against it. If Bill didn't want to see him, he wouldn't force the demon to. 

They hiked for an hour, eventually reaching the clearing they visited regularly. Dipper dropped his backpack onto the patch of grass when they reached the center of the clearing, watching as Mabel began unpacking the contents. Two sandwiches in bags, granola bars, water bottles, and fruit littered the floor as she zipped her backpack up again. Tad laid on the floor, hooves digging into the dirt in front of him as he flicked his ear. He listened intently, eyes scanning the clearing in high guard for any danger. If danger came busting through, Dipper was without his demon and meant the twins were vulnerable to any attacks from intruders. He felt a hand let his fur and he turned to see Mabel petting him as she bit into her sandwich. She was watching her brother, but the gesture was incredibly comforting to the boar. He rested his head on the ground, still watching the clearing. 

"Dipper, what happened that night? When Tad and I left?" Mabel took another bite of her sandwich, watching her twin shake his head gently.

"Nothing. We just had a falling out." 

Mabel narrowed her eyes slightly, but decided not to push it. Dipper seemed distressed about the subject, and she quickly relayed it to Bill's disappearance. She'd get the answer eventually, her brother always told her everything when he was ready. She took a gulp of her water and finished the sandwich, thankful to see her brother finally take a bite of his own. She pursed her lips. Oh, when that demon came back she'd give him a piece of her mind for affecting her brother like this! And not even just that, for leaving Dipper vulnerable for any attacks from their enemies. Gideon Gleeful was just down the road from their home! 

When Dipper had finally finished his sandwich, Mabel grabbed the wrappers and tossed them into her backpack. She stood, helping her brother up as she glanced around. It felt so peaceful here, away from training and demonic dimensions. Those were harsh days, filled with nightmares and constant running. They were grateful when Bill had finally found a way to bring them back home. They'd been home for a year now, but the constant fear of being found by their demonic enemies plagued the twins. They had relaxed significantly since their first arrival back to their childhood town, but it didn't stop their cautious air. Especially with Gideon Gleeful, who made their homecoming particularly difficult when he tried to make a deal with Bill to leave Dipper and act as his own guardian. 

Mabel shrugged the backpack on, turning to place a gentle hand on the large boar beside her. Gideon had tried to take Tad when they were younger, before they'd disappeared into alternate dimensions on their failed mission. He had tried several spells to force the demon to break his bond with her, and there were scars to prove it. She ran her fingers over the long-healed scars in his fur. He twitched and nudged her with his snout to force her thoughts away from the memory. She smiled absently at him, turning to her brother. She wondered how different their lives would be if the demon's hadn't come. If they'd lived somewhere else, like somewhere else in Oregon or even in California. If Dipper had a different demon, if she didn't have Tad. There was so much that could have happened, and she almost wondered what it was like to be normal. She eventually brushed the thought off as they started walking toward the other end of the clearing. Dipper had pulled out his journal, sketching something in it as they walked. Tad had made a soft growling noise, making the twins stop in their tracks. They followed the boar's glare to a multi-headed bear creature that snarled in their direction. Dipper swallowed hard, turning to his book to quickly flip through the pages. Tad moved to stand in front of the twins, hairs raising in warning. 

"I recommend you continue on your way, beast." Tad snarled, bearing his tusks. 

"A demonic guardian? I haven't seen one of you in years." The bear straightened itself, standing in its full form as one of its faces spoke.

Tad narrowed his eyes, feeling Mabel's uneasiness in their bond.

"I hear if you defeat a demonic guardian's child, you gain all of their powers. I'd love to see if it works." The bear's snarl turned into a eerie smile, making the twins freeze. 

"You forget that you're threatening a demon in order to do so." Tad bit back.

He pressed on the bond with Mabel, making her focus as she turned to her brother. Dipper turned to meet her gaze, nodding once in sync with the twin. Suddenly the twins bolted back as Tad charged the bear. The bear dodged the attack, scraping its paws against the dirt as it ran after the twins. Tad snarled as he quickly settled himself, bolting after the bear.

"The real question is which of you is the child?" The bear called out, gaining on the running twins. 

Dipper's hand was engulfed in light blue flames as he quickly pushed his sister out of the way of the bear's attack. He slid to a stop as the bear stumbled forward. The bear snapped his head toward him, growling.

"Is it you, boy?" The bear jumped forward to tackle Dipper until he was intercepted by the boar's snout. Its mouths roared as tusks stabbed its side, rounding to claw Tad's back. The boar only charged harder into the bear, knocking over a tree with the bear. 

"Tad!"

Tad threw the bear over his shoulder, blood slicking the ground as he tried to dodge another of the bear's attacks. 

"Twins, focus! Remember your training!" Tad yelled back, limping as he dodged another of the bear's claws.

Dipper gripped the journal in his free hand as he focused his thoughts. He turned to Mabel whose eyes were glowing a gentle purple. Tad's fur glowed, and he howled as his tusks grew. The bear turned to charge back at the demon, enraged. Dipper raised a hand to stop the bear in its tracks, watching the bear trip over its halted paws as it slid to its side. It quickly regained its posture, suddenly lifting Tad when he came too close. The boar was thrown across the meadow, and turned quickly to the twins. Mabel's eyes glowed as she focused on the bear, watching the creature stumble for a moment before it's eyes turned purple in response. Once Dipper had seen this, he visibly relaxed. 

"Go home." Mabel commanded.

The bear paused, staring at Mabel before finally turning, limping away from the meadows. When it had finally disappeared, they ran to Tad in a panic. 

"Tad, are you okay?" Mabel yelled as she scanned the boar. Tad was covered in blood, large gashes in his fur as he struggled to stand.

"I'm fine, Mabel. I just need a moment to recover." Tad remained laying on the ground, eyes closing as he focused his breathing. The cuts slowly healed, though not fully, and his breathing steadied. The blood still coated his fur, but he forced himself up after several tense moments. He was smaller now, looking much like the small piglet he was when Mabel had first met him. She lifted him into her arms, snuggling him close as he sighed.

"Thank you for protecting us." Mabel smiled when Tad gave a soft trill in response.

"Sheesh, that was unusual. Multi-bears are usually really peaceful." Dipper frowned as he stared after the path the bear had left on.

"I'm afraid it's because of me that he showed such aggression. Legend has it that with the death of our child, we are bound to whoever has defeated us if we are not yet mated to our human." Tad said in a small voice. "I didn't know word had gotten into this dimension of this weakness. That is incredibly concerning." 

"Death of your child? So beyond the ability to sever the bond by making a deal with the demon, you can also just defeat the human and take the demon as well?" Dipper pursed his lips when the demon nodded. 

"Until they are mated, a demon and his human can be separated and their bond can be severed, no matter the strength of the bond. It is harder, however, with bonds that are stronger. As you already know, if the human is killed after mating, the demon dies as well." 

Dipper sighed, shaking his head as he turned to his journal. His thoughts returned to his own demon, who hadn't made any appearances to save him in the danger. He still felt the bond, indicating they were still bound together, but the fear settled in his stomach regardless. His thoughts turned to when Gideon had offered Bill a deal he almost couldn't refuse in front of him, and for a moment Dipper truly thought the demon would accept it. Gideon had made amazing points: the fact that he was hindering the demon's wishes for world domination and his dimension's release from their prison, the fact that Dipper still hadn't mated with him, and the fact that Dipper wasn't anywhere near what the demon had wanted to be in his quest for power. It continued to hold weight in Dipper's mind, and it had only made things worse when the twins had failed their mission and ended up stuck in the alternate dimensions. As if it couldn't get any worse, that one night stuck in his mind and added to his already fearful heart. The way his demon had looked that night broke his heart, and they'd never been the same since. His thoughts turned to his arm, the temptation to summon his demon growing. He wondered if the demon would come. He was suddenly wrenched from his thoughts when Mabel grabbed his arm.

"Dipper, we should probably head home. I don't want to be out here while Tad's injured." 

Dipper agreed, walking to grab his backpack and force it on his shoulders. His sister had already adorned hers, continuing to hold the piglet in her arms. They began their trek back, weary of any creatures that happened to cross their path. By the time they saw the lights of the house, it was almost pitch black outside. The lights glowed in the light fog that ghosted around the home. They opened the door, Dipper trudging into the living room to plop himself on the worn couch as Mabel took Tad upstairs to mend his wounds. When the twin had returned, she plopped herself beside her brother on the couch while Tad curled himself into a ball in Mabel's arms. Mabel turned the TV on, allowing it to drone on in the background as they remained silent. The sounds of metal clanking and angered voices downstairs told them their Grunkles were home, adding to the comforting sounds of the home. Mabel yawned, slowly drifting into sleep as Tad watched Dipper beside them with a concerned glance. He carefully climbed out of Mabel’s arms, careful not to disturb the tightly wrapped bandages around his small torso. He rested on Dipper’s lap, frowning. 

“Dipper, are you sure you’re alright?”

Dipper sighed, turning to the piglet demon beside him. 

“I don’t think he’s going to come back, Tad.” 

“Now, that’s not true. If I know him, he’s probably just starting trouble in another dimension. Give him time, he will return. He always speaks volumes of you.” 

“Not anymore.” Dipper mumbled, turning his gaze to the floor.

Tad gave him a questioning look, urging the human to continue. Dipper sensed the demon’s curiosity and sighed.

“He asked to mate me.”

Tad’s eyebrows rose and he gave a small noise in response. Dipper rubbed his arm with his other hand, taking his lower lip into his mouth nervously.

“But I turned him down. I panicked because I didn’t know what to do, and when I rejected him he became distant. I didn’t mean to hurt him I just…it was so sudden.”

“That would certainly explain his odd behavior these past few days. But that is by no means a reason to feel guilty of your decision. You know fully well the mating has to be consensual for the bond to become permanent.” 

Dipper stayed silent for several moments before Tad continued.

“Dipper, he is more protective of you than he’s ever been of anyone I’ve seen. I can assure you of that. What happened with Gideon…he chose you above power and chaos, something he absolutely lives for. And even in our imprisonment, he always protected you, not only as a guardian, but as fiercely as a demon possibly could for someone they care for.” 

Dipper clenched his jaw as he felt himself sniffle. He felt like such a baby tearing up at this, but it was a relief to hear after the past several days of tension and fear. He gave a weak smile as he wiped at his eyes.

“Knowing him, he’ll probably be back tomorrow. And then you can speak with him about how you feel. Excuse me asking but do you…want to mate him?” 

Dipper hesitated before giving a small nod. Tad gave a reassuring smile in return.

“You have plenty of time to decide. We live forever, and it’s a drastic decision to become immortal with one mate for life. It’s okay to be unsure but I recommend you be absolutely positive it’s what you want when the time comes.” 

Dipper gave another nod before the demon carefully climbed off him, snuggling again in Mabel’s arms. Dipper watched the demon’s eyes slowly fall as he fell asleep, and he took in the scene of his sister and her demon. They were unmated, but only because Tad had wanted to ensure Mabel was fully accepting of the mating with no conditions. Mabel had decided when they were in the Nightmare Realm several years ago, but they had decided to wait until they both were safe again. Now that they were just training, he’d heard the two mention it but they were content in waiting until the right time. Dipper frowned. He remembered when Bill would lay across his legs in his wolf form, glaring at any pedestrians that came too close to his human. As time went on, Bill grew into a larger and more terrifying wolf, yet continued to remain close to ‘his’ human. And when he was in his human form, their first soft kiss quickly turned into several stolen kisses, to passionate make out sessions and that led to the question that shook their relationship completely. He missed the way the demon would crowd him, annoying him with soft nuzzles to his neck whenever he tried focusing on his work. He missed the way Bill would glare at Tad whenever he came too close. He even missed parts of being in the Nightmare Realm where the demon would fight anyone who came too close to him, his full possessiveness taking hold. 

Dipper sighed as he turned back to the TV. It made him want to cry, but he bit it back. It was stupid to let his emotions take over him like this, but he missed his demon. Jealousy pooled at the bottom of his gut whenever he was around Mabel and Tad, because it reminded him of the lack of his own demon. 

He was hopeful Tad was right and that Bill would return in the morning.

They always returned, right?


	4. Angels Could Be Bad

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Bill returns with news of an apocalyptic prophecy involving a bond between a star boy and his demon.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: This chapter contains sexual content.

Dipper rustled in his bed restlessly, listening to his sister and Tad softly snoring across the room. He hadn't been sleeping well since Bill's disappearance, and he was even more restless at this new notion that his demon would just magically appear the next day. His training was being delayed as he watched Tad and Mabel practice, making him even more worried. He made use of the journal the demon had given him, practicing enchantments and reviewing the various dark magic texts that Ford had given him. But even he had to admit nothing was quite like the annoyed push of his demon, scolding him and giving small trill noises when he was successful. Oh, he lived for those noises. 

In the darkness he felt something scratch against his bed and panicked. He scrambled to grab his flashlight, suddenly relaxing when his demon's scent hit him. He wanted to be angry, he wanted to scream and push the demon off, he wanted to demand answers. He wanted to growl and punch the demon in his smug human form. But none of these came as he felt the wolf hop onto his bed and nuzzle his way to Dipper's chest. 

"I'm sorry."

Bill's voice was gentle in the dark. He felt the wolf grow larger, and suddenly he felt human lips against his cheek. Dipper wrapped his arms around the demon, hugging him tight as a muffled cry escaped. He felt pathetic, but he reasoned that most humans experienced an emotional instability when they were away from their demons for too long. He felt hands run through his hair soothingly, hushing him with gentle whispers. Dipper felt his cheeks dampen with tears but snuggled even closer to the demon, relaxing at the arms resting around him. 

"I missed you." 

"I know." Bill placed another gentle kiss to Dipper's forehead. "Come with me." 

Dipper sniffled, his grip around the demon loosening as he got up. Bill scooped the human up in his arms easily, and suddenly they were in the middle of the dark forest. Bill carefully placed Dipper down, gently moving the human's jaw upward so his attention was fully on the demon. Bill hated to see his human so weak. Dipper's eyes were dimmed with tears and were puffy from crying, his bottom lip held hostage in his mouth as he gentle chewed on it. Even his soft brown eyes held uneasiness. He'd only seen Dipper in such shape when the human was younger and had been trapped by demons in the Nightmare Realm. Bill had barely saved him in time then. 

"Where have you been?" Dipper finally got out, staring at the demon with an expression Bill couldn't quite interpret.

"Things are coming, pine tree. Big things. Evil power we can't even begin to prepare for." Bill let go of Dipper's jaw then.

"Then we'll train harder." Dipper stated simply as Bill turned away from the human.

"I'm afraid that won't work. I've been speaking with demons in the Nightmare Realm, making deals and trying to prepare. There's a prophecy that has been revealed."

Dipper frowned. The strange tone in Bill's voice made him uneasy. The normally confident demon suddenly seemed so tense and Dipper wasn't sure just how horrible this impending doom was.

"A prophecy?"

"I've spoken with an oracle." Bill paused for several moments, attempting to find his words. He let out a frustrated growl as he continued. "They stated that a human and demon bond will go rogue once they've mated and bring chaos to all of existence with their combined power." Bill turned to Dipper, an indescribable on his features.

"Who could it be? Can we stop them?"

Bill stared at the ground with an intense glare. He pursed his lips before continuing.

"The human is a boy with the stars engraved onto his head." 

Dipper's heart stopped. 

"And his demon?"

"The keeper of the Nightmare Realm." 

They stood in tense silence, fear and tension thick in the air. Bill clenched his jaw as he finally turned to Dipper. The human knew what this meant, especially to the demon that stood in front of him. This was Bill's dream, the demon's very need for existence. But with this power that Bill spoke of, came the end of the world and universes alike. It could rip apart the fabric of life and time itself, causing irreparable chaos in every universe both known and unknown. All with their mating. The demon was giving Dipper the decision. 

"It...it could be someone else."

Bill shook his head in response.

Dipper felt sick. He was essentially the decider between life without Bill and Ragnarok itself. But even then, a human that broke their bond with their demon were never the same. Humans went mad, and often didn't make it long after the bond broke. 

"If we mated, could we stop it? From happening? We don't have to go rogue." 

Bill snorted humorlessly. 

"Pine tree, unlimited power isn't something you can control without going insane. You will lose everything. Not even the most willed men could handle half the amount of power that would be gained from this."

Dipper swallowed hard. His head was spinning and he felt cold.

"The prophecy could be wrong. Prophecies aren't always completely accurate."

The way Bill eyed him made him feel even worse. They both knew what this meant.

"Bill, please. I can't live without you. You're my demon." He resorted to begging. His mind was reeling with fear and anxiety, panic making him shake heavily. 

"I will always be here, Pine Tree." 

"You're my demon, Bill!" Dipper yelled, his panic quickly turning into rage.

"I can't be, Dipper." 

"That's bullshit, Bill! You're mine! You've been mine since I was eight. We've been through everything together. You're my guardian, my golden wolf!" Dipper continued shouting, fiery brown eyes meeting a sympathetic gold one. 

"Kid, we want different things. Different outcomes. I will be your guardian, but we can't be mates. I already know how you are. You're the hero, the guardian...You'd never accept what I want. We'll never be beyond what we are now."

Dipper was crying. He felt the hot tears slide down his cheeks but he ignored them. He was so angry, so enraged, but he was shaking. He was shaking because he was so afraid of letting the heartbreak hit him. 

"Bill, what if someone else comes along? What if another human comes and-"

Bill was on him in seconds, pulling the human into a hungry kiss. Dipper could feel the passion, letting the feeling settle in his heart as he pushed back, entangling his fingers in the blond demon's hair. His eyes were shut as he poured everything into the kiss. This wasn't how it was supposed to go. He was the guardian of the falls. He was supposed to mate with his demon and together they could protect this dimension with his twin sister. They could hold hands and they could steal kisses. Bill would...would be Dipper's first and only love. That's how it was supposed to go.

That's how it was supposed to go since he was eight.

That's what he dreamed of.

He opened his mouth when he felt the demon's serpentine tongue press against his lips and it danced with his own. He pressed against the demon hard enough for them to topple to the ground with Dipper straddling the taller demon.

"Dipper-"

"Shut up." 

He leaned in again, cutting off any protest the demon was about to make with heavy kisses. Tension from the last few days built up, pushing him harder to claim the demon. The very thought of Bill with someone else fueled him further, grinding his hips against the demon's. Bill let out a whine as he bucked his hips up, hands gripping Dipper's own. 

If he couldn't mate the demon then he would make sure no one else did. They couldn't have sex and he couldn't bare Bill's mark, but he would surely satisfy the demon otherwise. Gideon wouldn't have his demon, no one else would. He slid his hand down the demon's torso, sliding a finger over the obvious erection the demon had sported. Bill whimpered when Dipper started stroking through the fabric, the grip on the human's hips tightening.

"Dipper, we can't-"

Dipper leaned forward and caught the demon's lips. He made another hard thrust into Bill's hips, earning another loud whine from the demon.

"You are my guardian, Bill. My demon. You will never bond with anyone but me." Dipper growled, planting sloppy kisses down the demon's throat. While he flicked open the button on Bill's slacks, his other hand slid under the dress shirt to take on his soft torso. When he'd finally unzipped Bill's pants, he quickly reached in and forced the demon's member out, reveling in the uncharacteristically needy whined that escaped Bill's mouth. 

"P-Pine tree-"

Dipper started pumping the demon's member, watching Bill unravel as small whimpers filled the air. He slid his other hand free of the demon's torso, pulling his own member out of the soft pajama pants he wore. He pumped it in sync with the hand on the demon's, letting out gasps with every movement. Bill was completely undone, his grip on the human's hips tight as his one eye was clenched shut. Bill came on himself, the sticky substance covering his shirt and the edge of Dipper's knees. Dipper quickly followed, gasping when his own mixed with the demon's. His breathing was ragged as he slowly slumped forward, closing his eyes in exhaustion. His arm braced himself against the ground as he leaned over the taller demon, grateful for the small amount of energy keeping him upright. He heard the demon snap his fingers and suddenly they were completely clean, though he could still hear the ragged breaths from Bill. It was several moments of panting before the demon finally spoke.

"I didn't know you had it in you, Pine tree." Bill smirked weakly, hands beginning to massage the human's now bruised hips.

"I may not be able to mate you but...but we can do other things." Dipper cracked open one eye to smile weakly at the demon beneath him. "You're my demon, Bill. I'm going to do whatever it takes to keep it that way." 

The demon hummed under him, using his strength to prop himself up and lean up to kiss the human softly. 

"I can't argue with that, then. Just don't get into any ridiculous trouble and I won't make any deals with other humans." 

"You have yourself a deal, Cipher." Dipper smirked, holding his hand out. 

Bill grabbed it, shaking the human's hand firmly before leaning back against the ground. Dipper decided against asking if the demon knew of the earlier incident with the bear, instead feeling his eyelids grow droopy. Dipper yawned, slowly pulling up his pants and cuddling against the demon. Bill smiled, wrapping his arms around the human.

"Can I dress myself, too?"

Dipper let out an annoyed grumble before lifting himself for a moment to allow the demon to adjust himself back into his slacks. When his pants were zipped up, Dipper plopped himself back onto the demon's torso, snuggling against the soft fabric. His breathing slowed and suddenly snores in the distance were heard. When he opened his eyes, they were on his bed with his covers gently placed over them. 

"Bill?"

"Yeah, Pine Tree?"

"Don't leave me again." 

Bill let out a soft purr in response, nuzzling the human's cheek.

"I won't."

**Author's Note:**

> Tags will be added as story continues. Enjoy!


End file.
